the missing phoenix
by BabyWolfDemon
Summary: "What do you want..." the red haired girl said, her eyes showed no emotion, the boy studded a bit "w - what do you mean? I just want to help.." He replied looking down at his hands, the girl chucked softly shaking her head "right...I'm guessing you know who I am right..?" [HEY GUYS, new story, please R&R, I'm pretty bad at summaries so sorry about that. But please give it a chance]


**hey, I'm back with a few story! I hope you guys like it...I'm a a bit nervous to be honest...this is my first time writing something like this (with oc) I promise to add some characters on the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer! Again after you read it please review it..I really do enjoy reading comments. So if it's not to much trouble tell me if I totally sucked or if I'm actually fairly decent :p also enjoy my loves 3**

The red haired girl looked up towards the dark grey sky, the wind was beginning to pick up around her. "Miyoka you know your Going to get in trouble if mother catches you here.." the red haired girl looked behind her at the black haired Male, nodding gently "alright..." She yawned as she turned around heading towards him, she frowned as the sky began to shed small white snow flakes "looks like a storm may be coming huh?.." She asked the male smiling at him lightly. This man was her older brother... her brother nodded as he rubbed the Miyoka hair "yes, now let's go Yaya, I'll make you some hot cocoa.." He took Miyoka hand as he walked them inside the large house. "Alright Rin.." She looked back at the dark sky before closing the door.

Their house was warm...and smelled like fire wood. "So, why were you outside..? You know what could happen yaya.." rin said as he walked into the kicthen, grabbing 2 empty clean mugs from the cabinets. Miyoka sat down on one of the bar stools, "I just needed some fresh hair...I've been locked in this place for a few years...without anything happening so it should be ok right?" She smiled as she sat up, arching her back a bit , her brother frowned at her "but...what if something did happen? What if they found you Miyoka..." Rin sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He knew she was right though. Everything has been pretty calm lately. So what was the harm if she's outside for the bit? "You're right Miyoka, I'm just...you know..a bit protective over you but hey, lets go out okay? I mean once the snow piles up we can go out and play..just like old times.." Her brother smiles at her as she gives her, her mug of hot cocoa, filling the top of it a bit overboard with the whip cream. Miyoka eyes lit up, due to the fact that he had just agreed to take her outside, and because the fact of him giving her extra whip cream "really? Yay! Thank you so much Rin!" She picks up her mug of hot chocolate and walks away, heading to her room on the very top of this large home.

- 1 day later-

"COME ON RIN!" Miyoka yells at her older brother as she runs outside, the snow had piled just like he had said. "Jeez yaya calm down..." rin said as he slowly made his way over to the bubbly 17 year old girl. Her bright smile seemed to light his world up a bit. He looked up towards the now light grey sky. It was nice...calm...pretty actually.

Rin was lost in a day dream when he heard his sisters scream, snapping back to reality he looked around, where was yaya? "Miyoka...?" He spoke softly as he began to panic, did something happen? "Miyoka!?" He yelled as he walked around, he cursed to himself for letting himself get distracted by a stupid day dream...

Rin was about to call out for her again when a body fell on top of him. The male screamed out of shocked and surprised that someone would do this. Was he getting kidnapped just like his sister? What did someone want with him..? His worried thoughts were interrupted as he heard his sisters laughter in his ear "dammit miyoka! Do you know how worried I was for you!?" He yelled as he shoved his sister away from him, Rin was pissed...no he was beyond piss. "I... I thought someone kidnapped you miyoka.." her brother stood up as he sighed shaking his head "I'm leaving... come inside when your don't playing miyoka.." rin walked away, leaving the girl sitting alone in the snow.

Miyoka pouted, it wasn't that bad of a joke was it? She was just playing...why was he getting so butt hurt about this. She sighed as she stood up, dusting snow off her jeans. Just because he was upset doesn't mean Miyoka fun has to end right? She runs off into the woods, dodging trees and stumps. She was playing her own little game, it didn't have a name but hell who cares? Miyoka was to caught up in her own fun that she didn't notice the three males coming in behind her.

By the time she actually notice one of then had placed a cloth over her mouth. Miyoka eyes widen as she began trying to fight the guy off, he wrapped an arm around her body. Tighten his grip he whispered in her ear "Shush now girl...we're not going to hurt you..." He said looked at one of his comrades now "Alex, check.. we need to make sure this is the right girl this time" the blonde hair guy, Alex, nodded as he took a step towards miyoka. He reached for the ends of her coat, lifting it up. Miyoka body jolted as the cold winter air hit her warm back flesh, the shivered as she felt the mans hand touch her back, right over her mark..."it's the right one...she had the bird.." Alex said putting her coat back to normal.

"Good..Colton, get the car ready...Alex, call ahead and tell them we got the girl.. Our Lord would be please to find out we have his bride.." The man holding Miyoka said, she was about to respond some who, yet her body began to feel heavy. Her eyes started to droop a little. His grip around her began to loosen a bit. "Go to sleep now Miyoka..." that was the last thing she heard before her body fell the to ground, nothing but darkness was all she saw...'who are these guys?..'


End file.
